1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for modular wall construction and design.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Environments that incorporate modular walls often sacrifice sound and other acoustical issues for ease of assembly, reconfiguration, and aesthetics. One reason for this is that modular walls often do not span full floor-to-ceiling distances or otherwise close gaps between walls. In other cases, the types of walls suitable for modular construction are typically thinner walls, and in some cases much less dense than permanent walls. These thinner, less dense walls tend to be less effective at blocking sound.
Although modular walls can be assembled with acoustical advantages, walls pre-assembled with acoustic panels can be cumbersome, and in some cases, too heavy for installation. Specifically, many jurisdictions may place certain limits on the weight a worker can lift.